Telephone handset supports adapted for positioning on a persons shoulder, have been in use for many years. Such supports do enable a user to speak and listen over a handset without the need to handhold the instrument. However, most such supports require the combined effort of a user's shoulder and head to hold the support and handset in a use position. This is hardly comfortable procedure for any user required to be constantly on the telephone.
It is certainly not acceptable to those who must carry on long or many telephone conversations, and require their hands for other purposes. Concentration is difficult to keep, when the user is faced with the need of having to physically hold a use position.